


Sword-brother Light, Sword-brother Dark

by BardicRaven



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Approach, Difference, Gen, Neither right nor wrong, Philosophy, Two Voices, Worldview, change, two approaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad and Mordred are opposite sides of the same coin.</p><p>But don't let them hear you say that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword-brother Light, Sword-brother Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alashandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alashandra/gifts).



Galahad and Mordred are opposite sides of the same coin.

But don't let them hear you say that.

The one... light of hair and light of purpose. Pious to a fault. Pious AS a fault, some would say.

The other... dark of hair and dark of purpose. Far more interested in stirring up trouble than in attending Mass.

But for all of that, they each serve their necessary function.

One brings change by being an inspiration, a shining beacon for others to follow.

The other brings change by tearing down the old to make way for the new.

Those who prefer a steady order will find this unacceptable behavior, but, like so much else in this World, it is not always wrong.

Change comes to both those who seek it out and those who receive it involuntarily.

The constant is change.

The story must go on, just as Life must go on. :>

All the world's a stage, they say, and in this, yes, we are all merely players.

Which roles do we assume?

The Innocent? Leading others by the sheer purity of their vision?

Or the Rebel? Determined to break down the old in favor of the new?

All answers are correct.

And if you wonder at looking to a fictional historical past for your answers, then wonder no more: :>

It matters little from where you get your inspiration.

What matters is that you are inspired.


End file.
